guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War of Worlds
This feature is also known as 'World at War'. I think the bonuses that you get when you have favor of the gods should be at Favor of the Gods, or possibly an uppercase T, I'll let Tanaric correct me there :P 19:05, 4 Jul 2005 (EST) ---- I removed the instructions on how to reach the Realms of the Gods from this page and from Temple of the Ages and extended the information on the Realms of the Gods page, where I think they fit best. Having almost exactly the same information on three different pages is unnecessary and only leads to confusion and additional work in case something gets changed. --84.175.104.164 23:11, 22 Jul 2005 (EST) I see that you removed links from Korea, Europe and America. I was just wandering should there be links to them? --Geeman 02:26, 27 Jul 2005 (EST) I removed the links, because I can't quite imagine what significance those 3 separate articles would have. If anything, one article on "automatic server choice by language version" would suffice, wouldn't it? Roland of Gilead 03:21, 27 Jul 2005 (EST) Removal of "speculative" note? Care to explain what was speculative about it, Karlos? — Stabber 03:35, 21 March 2006 (CST) :Don't know about it being speculative, but if all campaigns are going to have the Battle Isles included with them, I'd say that the War of Worlds will stay the prominent theme. --Rainith 03:42, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::Well, HA will certainly remain the crown of the Battle Isles. No disagreement there. However, my understanding is that favor is confined entirely to GWP, so the dominant global conflict in GWF will be the faction war, not HA and favor. Plus, we haven't been shown the PvP arenas of GWF. Anet hasn't been clear on whether these arenas, such as Fort Aspenwood, will be in the Battle Isles or not. GWF might well have its own Battle Isles-like thing, as I understand that the current Battle Isles lie just off the shore of Tyria, not half-way between Tyria and Cantha. — Stabber 03:48, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::Not correct. There is an entrance to UW and FoW in Cantha, in Zin Ku Corridor.193.61.111.50 09:27, 8 September 2006 (CDT) :::That was posted on 21st March before the game was out! — Skuld 09:32, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Just a note but from the info posted on the official site today Fort Aspenwood is one of the competitive missions, not a PVP arena: :Getting into the mission is quick and easy: You simply click "Enter Mission" and you automatically are partied with other members of your faction in either Ft. Aspenwood or The Jade Quarry. --Rainith 06:10, 22 March 2006 (CST) :::Unless we have official/solid info that favor will not be relevant in Cantha, then such a statement is wrong. I have seen game footage where the statue of good old Balthazar was burning as usual. So, statues will still be activated/not. It could be that in Cantha they will activate through allianc ebattles instead of favor. But I have not read/seen anythign to indicate that. I myself pray for the day that PvE will no longer be under the mercy of PvP and I hope that one day I will have access to FoW without having to hope that my IWAY infested territory will be able to win favor or that one of the top guilds in my territory feels like holding favor today. Still, I have read nothing to indicate that my nightmare is about to end anytime soon. --Karlos 04:21, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::::Hehe poor PvE people. At least this way the PvPers are sure to have someone rooting for them ;-) --Xeeron 04:42, 21 March 2006 (CST) :::::Unfortunately, it's about to drive me away from the game altogether. In the days when Europe is kicking American butt, or no major American guild feel like doing HoH, we get favor for maybe a few hours. If this is not fixed in Factions, I know I will leave. :( --Karlos 07:33, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Well, I do remember the time when europe went for days without favor. They are taking their revenge now, lol. No idea what they will do in Factions, but they could "fix" it very easily, by not including an area where you need favor to enter. And even in Chapter one, with SF there is still one non favor high end PvE area to go to. --Xeeron 22:38, 22 March 2006 (CST) :::::::Have you BEEN to SF lately? I can't find a group to do anything but stupid Oro and FA farming. Questing? Adventure? Clearing the place? Are you crazy??!! Green farming ftl! --Karlos 05:26, 23 March 2006 (CST) -del +legacy The HA system is still relatively new so i think keeping the old articles with legacy tags should be kept just in case they decided to go backwards, they most likely wont but still. What links here needs to be checked before delete tag is added again. -- Xeon 00:20, 14 August 2007 (CDT)